


Curl Up and Dye

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Victor decides to grow his hair out, much to Yuuri and their daughter's approval. Yuri brings home a bunch of toy ponies and a fading dye job, and they get Ideas.





	Curl Up and Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Remix round. Original art fill that I remixed [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1866576#cmt1866576), for siwaraes. 
> 
> I named Victor and Yuuri's daughter after Yuuri's mom and then gave her a Russian diminutive because yes. Also I had My Little Pony hair all summer and nobody at my job has yelled at me at school up so guess what I kept.

Victor's hair gets longer than he means it to in the off-season after he retires for good. Yuuri and Victor always get a bit shaggy in the off-season, because they travel too much and see too many friends and can't be bothered to tie down Victor's whims with scheduled things like hair appointments, and anyway Victor only has one stylist that he trusts and she's in St. Petersburg. Usually Victor has it cut when it's time for some promotional activity or other, or else when it starts getting in his way too much to ignore. This summer they have a new baby and Yuuri's down with a twisted knee (it should be fine since both of his Grand Prix assignments are late again), so it doesn't matter at all whether Victor keeps his hair out of his face with sparkly hairclips or palm trees or whatever.

"Haha, I remember THAT stage of my life," Yuuri's father laughs when he comes home to find Victor and Yuuri trying and failing to give their wailing daughter a bath, both of them soaked and covered in baby shampoo.

"It's called 'No Tears!'" Victor is wailing, almost in harmony with the baby. "That's FALSE ADVERTISING!"

"Oh my god, Victor, be careful, she's slippery!" Yuuri snaps, and Yuuri's father laughs until he's sagging against the doorframe of the bathroom, snapping pictures with his phone and hollering for his wife to come and see this.

Much later, crashed in their bed with their daughter in between them, river-kanji style, Victor is thumbing through the pictures Katsuki-san sent to both of them, chuckling softly.

"Look at our eyebags! We look terrible," he says. Yuuri murmurs they don't, just tired. "Ah, so much for being a cool young papa. And is my hair really that long?"

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. He reaches over to pull the elastic off from Victor's palm tree, and it flops into his face, almost to his chin.

"Guess I've been tying it up so much, I didn't realize," Victor sighs. He tries to brush it back behind his ear, and it actually stays there. "Roshka likes yanking it too much. I'll call Irisha—"

"You don't have to," Yuuri interrupts. He isn't looking in the eye, twirling one long strand that won't stay put around his finger. "I mean. Never mind."

"You liked it long, right?" Victor remembers, grinning slyly. "There were quite a few posters from back then, I seem to remember."

"We agreed not to talk about the posters," Yuuri grumbles, cheeks turning pink. "But. Yes. I did always like your hair long. But it was inconvenient wasn't it?"

Victor opens his mouth to say it's more that he's worried he'll look a lot sillier with longer hair now that it's thinner than it was at sixteen, but Yuuri is still rubbing the hair between his fingers, wistful, marveling at the smoothness of it. Victor answers, "Since I'm retired, I guess that doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"You really don't have to," Yuuri says, but his eyes are glowing, so Victor's already decided.

It grows slower than he remembers, and it's hard not to compare it to the golden texture of Yuri's no matter how much everyone tells him comparing himself to a teenager is silly, but he invests in some vitamins and by Hiroko's second birthday it's down past his shoulders without a split end in sight.

Victor looks for them obsessively, so he knows. Yuuri, who found his first grey hair at Worlds last spring, tells Victor he can shut the hell up about his split ends.

Then Yuri and Otabek come back from summer camp in America with a case of rainbow-colored plastic ponies for Hiroko, and also the remains of a pink dye job fading from the last six inches of his own ponytail.

"Yakov won't stop bitching about it," Yuri says dramatically; Otabek and Yuuri exchanged a knowing glance about Yuri acting like that's not the express reason for the flame-colored dye job that's been fading since the start of summer. "He knows I'm gonna cut the bottom ten centimeters off like I do every season, so he should save himself the stroke and shut up."

"Do you like them?" Victor is sitting on the floor with Hiroko and the ponies, whose eyes are practically sparkling as she wraps her chubby fingers around the soft plastic and tugs on the bright pinks, blues, and purples of their tails. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

Hiroko suddenly becomes very interested in one pony in particular, bright yellow with a mane striped in pink and orange. She looks from the toy, to Yuri's ponytail, to the toy again, and Victor can see the exact moment when it clicks in her brain.

"Yurio!" she declares. She holds the pony up higher, looking ready to kneecap Yuri with it if she doesn't get the attention she wants. "YURIO!"

"Hah?" Yuri demands, looking down. Otabek is covering his mouth, apparently also seeing the connection.

"It looks just like you!" Victor agrees, grinning. "Such a smart girl! She gets that from me, you know."

"Don't you curse our daughter," Yuuri warns, mouth a thin line.

Victor is still laughing about that when Hiroko picks up another pony and shoves it into his chest. "Hm? Should I play this one?" Hiroko frowns at him, expectant, still dangling the 'Yurio' pony by the tail. Victor realizes the pony in his hands is white, it's hair a gradient of white, mint, and pink. "Oh! Roshka, Daddy isn't a pony."

" _Papa_ ," Hiroko says firmly, more like a threat.

"Still got the pink stuff I used," Yuri speaks up, already grinning in mischief. "It starts bright but washes out in a couple weeks. This is Japan, there's no way we can't find some other fashion colors."

"Now hold on a minute," Victor protests, but Yuri is already picking up Hiroko to swing her up onto his shoulders, and walking away like it was all decided. "Hey!"

Two days later, Victor and Yuri came out of the bathroom, Yuri looking smug and Victor with a towel wrapped around his head. Yuuri, Hiroko, Mari, and Otabek are all sitting around one of the low tables in the common area, waiting expectantly.

"Ready to see my masterpiece?" Yuri asks with obvious devious delight.

"I think I had a costume this pattern in Juniors," Victor sighs, but he pulls the towel off his head. A waterfall of seafoam green and candy pink spills down over his shoulders. The adults all clap through their snickers; Hiroko SHRIEKS in delight. Victor plops down beside her and can't be that long-suffering about it when his daughter throws herself into his lap to inspect his hair, ponies forgotten on the floor. "Got to give my adoring fans what they want, I suppose."

"Fuck Yakov," Yuri says to Otabek, holding up his hands like he's framing a genius idea. "This season: ALL FLAMES."


End file.
